Bad Habits
by Soul captain
Summary: Jeez, Sakura! He was your boyfriend just yesterday and now you’re gonna call it off after twenty-four hours?" “Here’s the deal little brother, be her boyfriend for at least two days and my Ferrari as well as the cars of others will be yours.”
1. Chapter 1

"**We need to talk" It was the contents of the text message.**

**Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.**

"C'mon Sakura, you can't possibly do that to me!" she heard her boyfriend, but now her ex, exclaimed.

"Don't you have a heart?"

She swallowed the lump on her throat. Of course she had a heart but she needed to do this for the sake of her happiness.

_This is the fourth time._ It was her inner self.

'Yeah, I know but what can I do? I need to call it off.' She explained.

_Jeez, Sakura! He was your boyfriend just yesterday and now you're gonna call it off after twenty-four hours?_

'Oh shut up!' Her inner self was taken aback by her response. Since when did the outer Sakura learned to 'shut up' her inner self?

"I'm very sorry, Ryusuke-kun...but I seriously think that we're not gonna work." She said after taking a deep breath.

The redhead smiled with disbelief. He couldn't believe that he was being dump by a girl. He wasn't expecting his self to end up like her previous ones.

"Fine!" Then he walked away without looking back.

_Seriously, you need to see a psych. _Her inner self suggested after realizing the sad look she had on her face.

She ignored the remark and just stared at the retreating back of her ex and when he was out of sight she walked away towards the opposite direction he went.

She let out a weary sigh and let a bitter smile crossed her lips.

"I was that easy to forget."

Her attention was caught by the sound of a speeding car.

"Was that the Uchihas?" she asked to herself.

Her name was Haruno Sakura, a sophomore in Leaf Valley University taking up Medicine. She was liked and loved by everyone because she was cute, friendly and smart. However, she had this bad habit when it came to her boyfriends (she got plenty of admirers). Whenever she got a boyfriend, she would dump him off the next day after she gave him her sweet 'yes'. And today she dumped her fourth one who courted her for a couple of months.

It wasn't like she was doing this on purpose but whenever she made a commitment to somebody she would have second thoughts that would bother her the whole night and she would got dejected because of the fear that the guy might fool her. Thus, it would result her to dump her boyfriend the next day. And that was her story moreover that was also the reason why she had drawn the attention of the resident playboy of the engineering class.

He removed his black glasses to get a good view of the subject.

"So that was the girl everyone was talking about?" He said to his brother who just arched a brow as a response.

"I see nothing special" they said in unison while staring at the pink-haired girl going out of the University gate.

"I wonder if the rumors are true..."

"Well let's see." Itachi said referring to the redhead guy that approached the girl.

If he wasn't mistaken (well, he was always right.) that guy was the long time suitor of this pinky and according to his source (a.k.a Naruto, the communications director of the student council wherein he was the vice president and Itachi as president) the pinky had given her 'yes' to the guy yesterday.

"Tsk. We'll gonna see how she put her verdict." His brother said.

They watched the guy as he somehow looked shock of what the girl said. If they could only got closer and hear what they were saying.

The girl bowed her head as if apologizing while disbelief was written all over the guys face. He was restraining himself to shout, they concluded. But then it seemed that he couldn't hold it any longer.

"Fine!" they heard the redhead said before walking away without turning back.

Itachi smirked

"He lost the bet." Sasuke looked at his brother. "You knew that guy?"

"Yeah, a classmate we dared but looks like he had lost."

Itachi said before shoving the key to ignition and driving off the car.

'So that's why my brother stopped the car, I thought he had gone nosy of other people's business.' he told to himself.

"So what was the dare?" he asked out of curiosity

"Why? Are you going to try?" Itachi asked in an I-challenge-you tone.

"Are you challenging me?" he gave his brother a smug smirk.

"What do you think little brother?"

"What's the catch?"

"My Ferrari you always dreamed about."

"What the hell! You're betting your Ferrari on that girl?" His brother must be that confident.

"What's the big deal about that?" his brother said like he was just betting one dollar.

"Nothing...and by the way I don't dream about your Ferrari." He said with a smirk that meant affirmative.

"Here's the deal, be her boyfriend for at least two days and my Ferrari as well as the cars of others will be yours."

"Forget the other cars; I'm sure it's just a bunch of tin cans."

"Is it either you don't know the kind of person I hang out with or is it just because you really dream about my Ferrari?" Itachi taunted.

"Shut up, your friends are like that foolish guy who got his ass kicked by a plain-faced girl." He said, annoyed because his brother hit the spot.

"Well, break a leg, brother that's all I can say."

**A/N: Another story...don't worry I will finish all of my stories.... Oh and they are a bit out of character but i guess if the Uchiha massacre didn't happen they wouldn't be that brooding.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

He cautiously entered the garage beneath their house. Oh, there it was, along with the other collection of his brother. Situated between the Porsche and Mercedes-Benz, was the Ferrari that he always dreamed ─err─ the Ferrari that would be his if he would win the dare.

He looked around to check if the coast was clear and to make sure that his evil big brother wasn't around hiding somewhere in their vast parking space.

Slowly, he walked towards the car, the shinning shimmering car.

"Say goodbye to that asshole." He said with a confident smirk (like the car can listen to him.)

He suddenly jumped when he heard his brother spoke (of course nobody could notice that he almost did).

"Talking to yourself, little brother?" The way the words rolled off his tongue irritated him but he managed to cool his self.

"No, I'm just messing with the breaks." He said coolly with a shrug of shoulders while wondering where the hell his brother did come from but he didn't bother to ask.

Itachi sighed. "If I were you, I'd just buy myself my own car." He patted the hood of his Ferrari "Nobody lasted for two days..." he left the others words hanging.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me you were one of her exes?"

Itachi had a smug look on his face when he spoke

"Nobody lasted for two days after me."

His eyes widened, this time he didn't manage to hide his astonishment.

"HOLY SHIT! You mean you already had that girl?" He blurted out. If Itachi was her first boyfriend (a/n wild guess) then...he shook his head. His brother was a crazy man; Itachi wanted him to date his ex to prove that he was better than him.

"Now, now, little brother, before you think of something improper. She's not the kind of girl you're thinking."

"You mean you didn't touch her?" he inquired out of curiosity. If he would say yes, darn he would just forget about that Ferrari ( it was the only one missing in his collection of cars, of course his brother had already completed his own.), he would never ever pick up Itachi's leftovers (well, his prestige vehicles were an exception).

"You think I would tell you?" Itachi said with that annoying smirk that seemed to never leave his face.

He furrowed his brows and glared at Itachi, resulting the latter to chuckle and turn away but before completely going he stopped in midway.

"Well to tell you the truth..." he said without looking at him "Let's just say that I let her kept her innocence." He shot him a side glance before adding.

"You can breathe now, little brother."

It took him a matter of seconds before he regained his self. He looked at the red car beside him and muttered. "Your owner is really an asshole." Then he went to the other side of the garage where his cars were located.

He hopped in on his black Jaguar and drove off. When he passed by on his dream car ─err, I mean─ prize he murmured

"If it weren't for you, I would never accept this challenge."

'_Really?' _came from the voice at the back of his mind.

_What are you? My conscience?_ He asked surprised because of the sudden speaking inside his mind.

'_It doesn't matter. Just hear me out.'_

_Okay, I don't believe it but it seems that you are my inner self._

'_Yeah that's right, so will you listen to me now?'_

_What?_

'_Admit it that car wasn't the only reason you accepted the dare.'_

_Oh yeah? So what's my other reason?_

'_C'mon Sasuke-boy _(Sasuke's eyes twitched) _you obviously know where we are heading but since I don't want to talk that longer I'll tell it to you clearly. Aside from that car, you wanted to prove to yourself that you are the toughest man in the university and now that your bro mentioned that, that pinky was his ex you also wanted to prove to him that you were the better man when it came to girls. Am I right?'_

_That was mouthful!_

He said with a smirk before adding

_You really are my inner self._

Meanwhile, from the veranda of his room Itachi was triumphantly smiling at himself while staring at his brother's leaving car.

"He believed my lie."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ino, I need to go home." She said to her best friend after finishing her drinks.

"What, forehead-girl?" Ino yelled so she could hear her.

"I said I need to go home." she answered leaning closer to her friend so that the loud music wouldn't mix with the words she was saying.

"Are you nuts? We've just been here for an hour!" Ino gave her a suspicious look

"You're afraid to lose your virginity ain't yah? She said while grinning at her.

Thanks to the lights her blush wasn't noticed by the blonde or else she would need to dodge her teasing.

"C'mon Sakura, don't be such a kill joy." Ino said when she still looked so determined and tried to lead her to the dance floor but she pulled her hands away from her grip.

"I'm sorry, I really need to go." The blonde couldn't do anything but to frown.

"Geez, fine. Continue living like this and you'll be like Ms. Sagamoto (their old maid prof)."

"Alright, alright your tactics wouldn't work on me." She said before giving Ino a peck on the cheek and saying goodbye to their other classmates who only groaned but didn't try to stop her.

After collecting her things she wound her way through the sea of people.

"Excuse me...Excuse me." However, no one seemed to be paying attention to her so she just roughly made her way and ignored their remarks (well, she couldn't really hear them clearly because of the loud music.).

To her annoyance, the music got faster and the dance moves also became wilder. She tried her best to get out of that place before she would die due to suffocation because the crowd was squeezing her. Some guys even tried to dance with her!

'Crap!' This was the reason why she hated bars, she always loses her consciousness whenever she got into crowded place and she could feel her awareness drifting away.

The last thing she knew before she passed out was that someone patted her shoulder and caught her when she fell.

'Luck is on my side.' He smiled while looking down at the pink-haired girl in his arms.

Who would have thought that this girl would just literally fell in his hands? The crowd parted as he made his way. He heard some of them murmured "Who's the lucky girl?" and some of them replied "Unfortunate, you mean."

He whistled his way to his car. "You're lucky, I usually didn't let women ride my car but since you're worth a Ferrari I wouldn't mind it." He said to the unconscious girl while placing her on the passenger seat.

The next morning she woke up feeling very cool and free to move. She only felt like this when she was naked...Then came the awareness...She immediately opened her eyes as realization hit her. And she was truly horrified when she saw that she was really bare except for the blanket that covered her.

She stood up while holding the blanket tightly to make sure that it wouldn't fall. She investigated her surrounding the walls, the sheets, the curtains...Jeez, this was definitely a man's room.

Her ears picked up the sound of running water and her heart pounded when she heard it click and the sound went out.

Her eyes averted on the knob as it slowly turned and a man wrapped only in towel came out.

If it was possible her eyes might have been already out of their sockets now because of extreme shock.

"You...?" she said while pointing a shaky finger at him.

"Yeah, it's me..." the man said with a playful smirk on his face.

"Oh my..." she couldn't finish her words because she'd already fainted.

_Okay, Itachi that car is mine._ He said to himself while catching the unconscious girl.


End file.
